El papel de la bruja
by Nana Walker
Summary: Porque sabe que ella es la bruja, pero a veces— sólo a veces— le gustaría ser algo más. Allen/Lenalee/Road


**N****/A: **¡Holas gente~!Nana vuelve con otro drabble sin sentido… ¡yay~! Bien, lo único que me queda por decir, antes de que se adentren en la lectura, es que esto no está situado en ninguna parte del manga en especial. Es sólo algo que mi fangirlismo por el Allena, el Roadllen y el Roadlena más mi obsesión por Umineko me hicieron escribir (ya, si quieren demándenme(?))

**Disclaimer: **DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino.

**Extensión:**545 palabras.

**Advertencias: **Insinuación de shojo ai aunque, lo que más predomina, es la heterosexualidad.

**Resumen**: Porque sabe que ella es la bruja, pero a veces— sólo a veces— le gustaría ser algo más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El papel de la bruja<strong>_

Entre sus sueños, los ve abrazarse, casi de manera infantil, mientras ella llora y él sonríe. Road sólo se limita a verlos desde la lejanía, tratando de sonreír, mientras muerde su labio inferior. Le hubiese gustado sacar a uno de los dos de la escena— cualquiera estaría bien—, para formar parte de ese cuadro perfecto, pintado al oleo por un talentoso artista y colgado al centro del salón, como atracción principal.

Aguzando la mirada para fijarse mejor, observa los labios de Allen posados en esa joya minúscula, pero de incalculable valor, que luce Lenalee en uno de sus finos dedos de porcelana. Sabe que él es la perfecta e inmaculada imagen del príncipe que cualquier niña espera y, sólo por eso, envidia a la exorcista. Ella quisiera ser la princesa, la dama delicada que aguarda en la torre a tan gallardo caballero. Sin embargo, no puede, porque ella no es una doncella que necesite su ayuda.

Ella, ¡oh, por Dios! Claro que no era eso. Que se jodiera si llegase a ser ese bosquejo de mujer inútil.

Girando levemente sus pupilas, cambia su atención a la expresión de la muchacha, ese rostro esperanzado y claramente avergonzado, que observa el gesto del príncipe con timidez, como si bastara su sola mirada como regalo por tan caballerosa acción y decide— por unos cuantos segundos— que, a ella, Road Kamelot, le viene mucho mejor el papel del príncipe, ya que sabe que, si lo desea, podría estar presente siempre para ella.

Lo único que debe cambiar para ello es la falda por armadura y espada al cinto, para que ella se enamore y no pueda dejarla ir jamás, como princesa egoísta que es. Se imagina en el cuadro, inclinando sus labios pintarrajeados sobre esos dedicados dedos, lista para morderlos y dejar una pequeña marca, en lugar de anillo, para que Lenalee no olvide que es suya.

Para que siempre la recuerde, mientras espera su regreso.

Aunque continúe fantaseando con ello, está al tanto de que eso no es verdad, pues el papel que le ha tocado es el más cruel de todos. Ella, Road Kamelot, es la bruja del cuento. Se lo han asignado al principio de la historia y ella lo ha aceptado, a regañadientes en un principio, más entusiasmada después, porque tiene por sabido que, teniendo ese libreto en la mano, puede liberarse a sí misma.

Tiene por comprendido que ella no puede actuar ni como príncipe ni como princesa, pues no parece ninguno de los dos. Ella no es hombre ni mujer, ni tampoco sus principios desvarían por esos derroteros. No, ella es especial. Tan especial que ni siquiera ella es capaz de definir qué es lo que es. No puede precisarse ni por negación ni, mucho menos, por afirmación. Sabe que es algo grotesco y eso parece enorgullecerle, porque puede actuar como quiera.

Decidida a que el príncipe ni la princesa puedan ser felices juntos, se cala el sombrero de copa y ala ancha hasta las orejas, toma una paleta de dulce y su varita de la mesa y se adentra en esa historia— el cuento de los tres—, dispuesta a cambiar el final.

No, más bien va a reafirmarlo.

Después de todo, sabe que esa historia no tendrá un final feliz.

Fin drabble: El papel de la bruja

Por: Nana Walker.

* * *

><p>NA: Muchas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas :3

Bye bye y cuídense mucho :D


End file.
